


Ещё один (не)провалившийся план Мастера

by fessty



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Posted Elsewhere, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fessty/pseuds/fessty
Summary: Мастер уверен, что победит, а Доктор снова всё портит. Хотя теперь всё совсем по-другому.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 1





	Ещё один (не)провалившийся план Мастера

**Author's Note:**

> Где-то после событий 4 сезона с непереродившимся Десятым Доктором. Либо просто альтернативная концовочка.  
> Решайте сами.
> 
> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10501229

Мастер смотрит на Вселенную со стороны и понимает всю её ничтожность. Такая хрупкая, беззащитная, и она давно преклонилась бы перед ним, если бы не одно очень существенное но. 

Доктор. 

Доктор, который всё портит, разрушает даже самые коварные планы, каждый день спасает Вселенную и никогда не забывает об этих глупых землянах. И при этом он каждый раз прощает и хочет помочь. Строит из себя такого снисходительного и доброго, что Мастеру каждый раз после этого задушить собственными руками Доктора хочется. За жалость, за человечность. 

Каждый чёртов раз Мастер видит, как Доктор преклоняется перед врагами, предлагая перейти на сторону добра. Он так наивен, но при этом умудряется каким-то неведомым Мастеру образом никогда не проигрывать. И порой, глядя на него, Мастеру на самом деле кажется, что для Доктора это всего лишь игра.

Доктор ведь так умён, он может преклонить пред собою любого и даже захватить Вселенную, но почему-то не делает этого. Он не похож на тех Повелителей Времени, с которыми Мастер имел дело. 

Мастер усмехается каждый раз, когда Доктор говорит, что не возьмёт в руки оружие, потому что раньше всё было совсем по-другому.

Доктор — обманщик, только создаёт привлекательную иллюзию, а Мастер знает, что он единственный, кто видит его насквозь. Доктор единственный, кого Мастер считает себе ровней. Но он никогда не признается в этом, ни за что на свете... 

...разве что за возможность смотреть, как Доктор мучается и умоляет о пощаде, но пока Мастер решил отложить эту мысль подальше. 

Они снова встретились. Те же обстоятельства, ничего нового, но Мастеру кажется, что всё по-другому. Наверное, ему каждый раз так будет казаться. Мастер ненавидит эту чёртову планету с глупыми земными людишками, они ведь беспросветно слепы. И, безусловно, он хочет уничтожить их вовсе не из-за Доктора. 

А Доктор, что и неудивительно, спасает эту жалкую планету. Мастер видит, как тот сражается против всей Вселенной, и это явно чертовски трудно — каждый раз защищать очередную слабую расу от более сильной. Однако в этот раз ему придётся принять поражение. 

Рождественский день — лучшее время для нападения по мнению Мастера. Это ведь своеобразный подарок для них: избавление от тяжкой ноши их жалкой бесполезной жизни. Она ведь абсолютно ничего не стоит. Мастер знает, что в этот раз сможет победить. Он схватил Доктора и вот-вот найдёт ТАРДИС, это вообще не должно быть проблемой, он просто надавит на самое слабое и уязвимое место Доктора. 

Доктор очнулся в мрачной комнате, с первого взгляда напоминающей бункер или подвал. Испачканные стены со слезающей краской, мерзкий запах железа и ни одного окна. Лишь слабая лампа, которая постоянно мигает и ужасно слепит глаза. 

Доктор пытается пошевелиться и тут же понимает, что связан. И полностью обезоружен. Нога напоминает о себе тупой болью, и Доктор обиженно вздыхает. Можно было хотя бы связать так, чтобы не вывихнуть ему ногу? В конце концов, он заслужил номер в пятизвёздочном отеле, а не этот грязный подвал. Конечно, мебель здесь довольно хорошая, тот же стул, к которому его привязали, достаточно удобный, но Доктор на самом деле не отказался бы от более приятных условий. 

Боковым зрением он замечает Мастера. Тот расслабленно сидит за компьютером и что-то читает. Некоторое время Доктор наблюдает за ним, ожидает дальнейших действий, изучает. Когда же Мастер замечает на себе настороженный взгляд, он тут же практически вскакивает с места и радостно приветствует Доктора. Как всегда, в своей манере.

Начинает ходить вокруг Доктора и хвастаться своей победой, параллельно расхваливая себя, а потом резко останавливается напротив него и с нескрываемым наслаждением говорит:

— Ну что, Доктор, удивлён? В этот раз я победил! Сдавайся, тебе ведь больше ничего и не остаётся.

Мастер насмешливо ухмыляется в лицо Доктору и приближается непозволительно близко, пытаясь найти в его глазах хоть каплю страха. Потом отходит чуть дальше, берёт со столика звуковую отвёртку и с интересом начинает крутить её в руках, рассматривая со всех сторон. Поднимает взгляд на Доктора, который не то что сказать что-нибудь, даже пошевелиться не может. 

— Я могу оставить её себе? — спрашивает с игривой издёвкой Мастер, крутя перед Доктором его же отвёртку, и приторно ухмыляется. Тишина. Безусловно, Доктор не может ответить. — Рад, что ты не против. 

Он смотрит на Доктора и не может понять, о чём тот думает. Возможно, это самая умная голова во Вселенной — конечно же, после Мастера, — но туда даже на мгновение заглянуть не получается. Доктор смотрит открыто, немного хмурится, но, кажется, он ни капли не зол. Мастер не может понять, раздражает его это или только веселит. Наверное, всё сразу. 

Мастер снова хвастается перед Доктором тем, что с лёгкостью завоевал Землю, словно Доктор разделит его радость. Хотя сама часть завоевания Земли оказалась немного скучнее, чем он предполагал. Мастер говорит, что воевать с Повелителями Времени было куда веселее, просто чтобы позлить Доктора, однако он сам не захочет вернуться в то ужасное время и место ни при каких условиях.

Просто он любит быть в центре внимания.

— Ох, погоди! — Мастер останавливается и замирает. Доктор озадаченно смотрит на него. Ухмылка на лице Мастера становится шире. — Если вся планета захвачена мной, то, получается, и твоя земная подружка у меня? Это же превосходно! Как там её зовут, Донна? Думаю, она захочет встретиться со мной.

Доктор с яростью посмотрел на Мастера и дёрнулся со всех сил, словно это что-то изменит или поможет ему выбраться. Мастер медленно похлопал в ладоши, стараясь вложить в это действие как можно больше сарказма, и скривил лицо. Удивительно, слабость Доктора — это земная девчонка. Просто какой-то жалкий человечишка. Это ведь так глупо!

— Объясни мне, Доктор, что же такого есть в людях, чего нет в других расах? — спрашивает Мастер. В ответ тишина. — О, да, точно. Так и быть, дам тебе возможность поболтать со мной, — он говорит так, словно делает Доктору одолжение. Словно они не ненавидят друг друга. Словно они просто старые друзья. Разве это правильно? 

Хотя сейчас Мастер понятия не имеет, что для него правильно. В голове звучит барабанный стук, и он всё отдал бы, чтобы избавиться от него. Но а дальше что будет? Если стук прекратится? Мастер понятия не имеет. 

Мастер медленно подходит к Доктору и снимает с него повязку. Кажется, он даже знает, что скажет Доктор, но это только кажется. Он слишком непредсказуем.

— О, я уже думал, что ты не собираешься делать это. Даже смирился с тем, что теперь мне придётся молчать до конца жизни. Видел Донну?

Мастер кивает. Он понятия не имеет, к чему тот ведёт, но это становится интересно. Глаза Доктора загадочно сверкают, и Мастер подавляет в себе желание отвернуться и уйти как можно подальше отсюда, чтобы больше никогда не увидеть Доктора. Он портит каждый план Мастера, и это надоедает всё больше и больше, это ведь, чёрт возьми, нечестно!

— Она очень похожа на меня, — говорит Доктор, а на его лице появляется улыбка. Та самая улыбка, которую он дарит своим спутникам и друзьям, которую не стереть с лица Доктора после очередного незабываемого приключения. Эта улыбка была как воспоминание о Донне. — Не только внешне, но внутренне. Люди очень похожи на Повелителей Времени. Постоянно ругаются, воюют, и они любят это делать, знал бы ты, насколько... А она лишь хочет наслаждаться жизнью, как я. Разве тебе не нравятся люди? Многие из них намного лучше Повелителей Времени, хотя это сложно заметить сразу. 

— Уж лучше быть одному, чем ошиваться с этими... — Мастер брезгливо скривил лицо. — Привязываться к кому-то — это самовольно обрекать себя на муки, это очередная слабость.

Мастер говорит с насмешкой над Доктором, но думает лишь о том, что по себе знает, что значит привязаться к тому, с кем даже перекинуться словом — редкость. 

— Видимо, ты слишком мало времени провёл в одиночестве и слишком плохо знаешь людей. 

Мастер не собирается ни на секунду более оставаться в окружении земных людей, ему этого уже хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И с одиночеством он знаком не хуже Доктора. Он привык к одиночеству, но почему-то сейчас Мастера ужасает мысль о том, что он хочет провести оставшуюся вечность с одним слишком хорошим Повелителем Времени. И слишком часто этот Повелитель Времени кажется Мастеру лишь персонажем из сна с таким прекрасным началом, но грустной концовкой. Он ведь не может быть таким хорошим на самом деле, да? 

— Они сделали тебя слабым. И мне придётся тебе кое-что сообщить, — Мастер драматично замолчал. Ему всегда нравились такие моменты, когда он знает то, чего не знают другие. 

— И что же? — Доктор говорит спокойно, но Мастер видит его волнение. 

Мастер думает о том, что можно придумать что-нибудь более интересное, чтобы точно напугать Доктора, и тогда тот без сомнений сделает всё приказанное, но нужно следовать плану. 

— Твоя земная подружка у меня. Так что тебе придётся сказать, где находится ТАРДИС, чтобы спасти её жалкую жизнь.

— Донна? О, жаль... — Доктор опустил уголки губ и грустно вздохнул, чтобы показать Мастеру, что его слова очень задели его, но долго держаться не смог и снова улыбнулся. — Знаешь, я вдруг вспомнил, что Донна защищена, и как я мог только забыть... Так что не хочешь просто отпустить меня и поговорить? 

— Мм... дай-ка подумать... — Мастер сделал вид, словно на самом деле находится в раздумьях. Словно он главный герой театра. Но он понимал, что это всё наверняка выглядело очень глупо. — Нет.

Доктор вздохнул.

— Да и с чего бы? 

— У меня рука затекла.

— За пятнадцать минут? Придумай что-то более правдоподобное.

— Пойдём со мной, — мечтательно шепчет Доктор, глядя прямо в глаза Мастеру. — Только подумай... Два последних Властелина Времени скитаются среди звёзд по всей Вселенной. Ты ведь столько всего не видел. А я покажу столько прекрасного... 

И всё бы ничего, однако Доктор снова за своё. 

Мастер грустно ухмыляется. Он говорил это в прошлый раз и получил чёткий ответ, так зачем снова пытаться? Мастер не может пойти с ним, потому что... Да даже не в причинах дело, это просто глупо, и всё.

— Зачем тебе ТАРДИС? Разве она стоит вечного одиночества? — Доктор на своём опыте знает, что ни что не стоит одиночества, и он на самом деле хочет помочь Мастеру. — Пойдём со мной. Разве ты не хочешь увидеть звёзды и затерянные в пространстве вселенной планеты? И ты не будешь один, я буду с тобой.

Мастеру это не нравится, его слова звучат как обещание, но на самом ли деле Доктор хочет этого? Мастер не может поверить. А что, если он прямо сейчас отпустит Доктора, а тот спасёт своих жалких людишек и сбежит? Разве раньше он так не делал? Говорит одно, а в итоге всё равно старается уничтожить тебя. Говорит, что хочет путешествовать с Мастером, вот только эти слова очень похожи на ложь.

— Это ведь намного лучше, чем просто управлять планетой. Тебе даже не нравится здесь. 

Как быть не хотелось признавать это, но Доктор прав. И почему Мастер подумал, что этот план сработает? Это же глупо до невозможного. Даже если Мастер оставит здесь Доктора на всю вечность привязанным, он всё равно не сможет достать ТАРДИС.

Мастер сжимает кулаки от досады. Он ведь уже понимает, что будет дальше. Мастер одновременно и хочет этого, и считает себя самым глупым из всех Повелителей Времени, потому что как он мог даже подумать об этом? И пусть это самое иррациональное его решение, пусть он об этом не раз пожалеет, но...

Будь что будет. 

Хуже ведь не станет. Мастер неуверенно подходит к Доктору, но не спешит освобождать. Раздумывает, и что бы не говорили логические факты, он хочет сделать это. Не важно, какими будут последствия. Доктор, кажется, даже не дышит, ждёт. Он знает, как важно самому принять решение, чтобы потом не жалеть об этом. 

Мастер вздыхает и думает о том, что сам себя подписывает на казнь, однако начинает развязывать Доктора. Тот выглядит серьёзным и чуть ли не враждебным, что немного сбивает мысли, но Мастер уже принял решение. Он не будет отступать. 

Доктор встаёт и почему-то улыбается, словно Мастер сделал что-то хорошее, и Мастер не знает, правильно это или нет.

— И что же дальше? — спрашивает Мастер. Одна его часть верит Доктору, он ведь не должен причинить Мастеру зло, а другая понимает, что они только что были врагами (по крайней мере с точки зрения Мастера), и пытается подловить Доктора на лжи, следит за каждым его движением.

— Как я и говорил, смотреть на звёзды. 

Всё это было так странно. А ещё необычно, удивительно и притягательно. Они шли к ТАРДИС, Доктор не спускал настороженного взгляда с Мастера и молчал всё это время, раздумывая о чём-то... сомнительном.

— Погоди! — Доктор резко останавливается, отчего Мастер чуть ли не врезается в него. — Там что... — он поднимает указательный палец и через пару секунд обращает его в сторону пути к подвалу, где Мастер держал его, — лежал мой водяной пистолет? 

Мастер с самым серьёзным лицом кивает, после чего пожимает плечами, словно это вовсе не его рук дело.

— Так значит ты не только взял мою звуковую отвёртку, но ещё и обворовал меня? 

Доктор вздыхает и смотрит на него так, словно хочет сказать: "Ты серьёзно?!" Сейчас он чувствует себя родителем ужасно непослушного ребёнка. А Мастер не может сохранить серьёзное лицо.

— А может ты ещё что-нибудь взял у меня? — на всякий случай спрашивает Доктор.

— У тебя больше ничего не было, — тут же отвечает Мастер. Доктор не может поверить его словам.

— Ты просто невыносим, — говорит Доктор сквозь зубы. Им приходится вернуться за водяным пистолетом.

Они заходят в ТАРДИС. Доктор без колебаний пропускает Мастера, но это странное чувство не покидает его. Словно Доктор всё ещё ожидает, что Мастер нападёт.

Внутри она не такая, как Мастер представлял. У него была совсем другая Машина Времени, а эта буквально слилась с Доктором и подстроилась под него. Мастер сразу примечает одну странную делать: в ТАРДИС всегда шумно. Она живёт, и он слышит её дыхание.

Мастер всё ещё не может поверить, что всё это происходит на самом деле, но старается принять действительное. По крайней мере Мастер уверен лишь в одном: он всё ещё ненавидит Доктора, даже если теперь они будут находиться в одном космическом корабле. Мастер слишком часто повторяет себе, что это вовсе не значит, что они не могут быть врагами, словно боится забыть. И даже то, что Доктор стал привлекательней, ничего не изменит. 

С Мастером происходит что-то странное. Он слишком часто ловит себя на том, что смотрит на Доктора и не может отвести глаз. Когда это началось? Пару дней назад? Или это было всегда? 

Мастер смотрит на Доктора и видит сплошной парадокс. Постоянно куда-то носится и спешит, словно боится чего-то не увидеть, любит говорить, но ничего не рассказывает, носит костюм в паре с нелепыми кедами, хочет всех спасти, но не спасает, потому что нельзя идти против истории. И Мастер не возражает, его-то точно не волнует спасение кого-либо, однако тот факт, что Повелитель Времени боится противостоять времени, его немного удивляет. 

— Ты не боишься, что я нападу на тебя и захвачу ТАРДИС? — спрашивает Мастер, стараясь передать в своём голосе устрашающие нотки, граничащие с сумасшествием, лишь бы посильнее напугать Доктора. У него отлично получается играть злодея, он это прекрасно понимает, ведь он и есть злодей. Да и сумасшествие ему наверняка идёт к лицу, учитывая, что Мастер давно не чувствует себя нормальным. И всё это одновременно забавляет и разочаровывает его. 

— Нет, я доверяю тебе, — как ни в чём не бывало отвечает Доктор.

Мастер незаметно усмехается. Доверяет, поэтому и следит за каждым шагом и не отпускает далеко от себя. Мастер бы тоже не доверял себе, будь он на месте Доктора. Хотя он всё равно чувствует, что это несправедливо. 

— Тогда дай мне в управление ТАРДИС, — Мастер решает проверить Доктора. Он не уверен, что это правильно, ведь Доктор и так много для него сделал, однако Мастер никогда не умел довольствоваться тем, что имел. 

Доктор еле заметно вздрагивает и поражённо смотрит на Мастера. 

— Ты первый, кто попросил меня об этом, — Доктор вздохнул. — Конечно, я соглашусь, если только ты умеешь ею управлять. 

Мастер удивлён, но старается не подавать виду. 

— Я просто установлю координаты и время, а ты сделаешь всё остальное. 

Доктор кивает, и, кажется, ему стало спокойнее. 

Проходит совсем немного времени до того момента, когда они выходят. Вокруг темно, небо кажется чёрным, и только вдалеке светят пара звёзд. Всё покрыто огромным слоем белого снега. 

— Где мы? — спрашивает Доктор. Он не помнит эту планету, по крайней мере отличительных черт у неё нет. Она выглядит самой обычной, но Мастер не отправился бы сюда просто так.

— Это мёртвая планета. У неё нет названия. Я был здесь ещё ребёнком. А потом прилетал иногда, когда во всей вселенной для меня не было места. 

Мастер протягивает руку вперёд — несколько снежинок падают на раскрытую ладонь. 

— Всё это — пепел, — Мастер проводит рукой вокруг, указывая на всё, что окружает их. — Здесь хоть и холодно, но снега никогда не было. Это тела мёртвых существ, несправедливо погибших, и пепел будет спускаться с неба тысячелетиями, пока не покроется им вся планета. 

Мастер замолчал. Доктор сначала просто наблюдал за Мастером, осматривался вокруг, а потом начал наворачивать круги около ТАРДИС.

— Здесь вообще ничего нет? — спрашивает Доктор. Мастер качает головой. — Тогда зачем мы здесь? 

Мастер грустно усмехается и закрывает глаза, вдыхает пепел, летящий с неба. 

— Здесь пахнет смертью, — совсем тихо говорит Мастер. — И это то, что останется после всех нас. Я хотел показать тебе, что не всё и не всех можно спасти. И я как раз из числа тех, кого нельзя спасти. 

Доктор не знает, что и ответить. Он ведь хочет помочь Мастеру, но как, если тот сам этого не желает? 

— Послушай это. Тишину, — Мастер замолкает. Он вспоминает то время, когда всё было по-другому, и он ведь был совсем другим. Единственное, что не изменилось: он всегда возвращается сюда. — Тут ведь вообще ничего не слышно. Но каждое слово эхом расходится на тысячи километров. 

Вряд ли Доктор отправился бы на подобную планету просто так. Он предпочитает бежать как можно дальше, не оглядываясь. Но иногда ему на самом деле нужно остановиться, хотя бы чтобы просто перевести дыхание. Как сейчас.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я больше тебе не враг? — после продолжительного молчания спрашивает Доктор.

С губ Мастера срывается тихий смешок.

— Что, правда? — он говорит то ли саркастично, то ли серьёзно, но Доктор в упор понять не может. — Кажется, иногда я забываю об этом.

Мастер думает об одном, а говорит и делает совсем другое. Он привык быть прямолинейным и высказывать всё как есть, но сейчас у него не получается это. Он — гордый эгоист, всегда балансирует на грани у пропасти, что даётся ему очень непросто. И, наверное, впервые в жизни Мастер готов провалиться туда.

На белых волосах Мастера совсем не видно упавшего пепла, и Доктор проводит по ним рукой, чтобы убедиться в обратном.

Доктор и Мастер настолько же разные, насколько и одинаковые. Две стороны одной монеты. И оба не могут поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.


End file.
